


食髓知味

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, NSFW, very very messy relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 奥兹曼迪亚斯昨晚做了一个梦。
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Ozymandias | Rider, Merlin | caster / Gilgamesh | caster
Kudos: 11





	食髓知味

**Author's Note:**

> 写不下去了，但因为第一次写拉二闪，而且自己也很喜欢，所以就放上来存档  
> 舅闪暗示

奥兹曼迪亚斯昨晚做了一个梦。  
这很难得，在脱离时间的英灵殿之中，英灵们根本不需要应当休息的概念，更别谈去做梦了。  
自从被召唤到乌鲁克后一切都变得更鲜活起来，某种程度上这跟他的御主有关——正因对方的魔力足够强大，才让从者们更有实感地在这个世界里行动自如。但即使御主魔力再充沛，像吉尔伽美什这般自杀式的以一个个体召唤多个英灵，怎么样还是会有些力不从心。  
“启明星现便是你出征的时刻，太阳的，为将获得这份殊荣心怀骄傲吧。”昨日夜里，吉尔伽美什如此道。金发的王上身赤裸，仅着一层薄薄的轻纱掩住下体，尽管卸下大部分厚重的金饰，一些轻巧精致的金环别在脚踝手腕上又别有一番风味。帐纱里面，吉尔伽美什一副王者的姿态坐在床中央，朝奥兹曼迪亚斯伸手，“我将把我的魔力传渡于你。”  
不过是纵欲求欢，却依旧傲慢。这是自出世便培养出来的居高临下。  
奥兹曼无法将此当成一次单纯的补魔。这是身体的密切接触，是爱液交换，是欲望。补魔需要通过上床才能完成是因为必须要求双方基于信任与情感上的平等达到共鸣，否则，便是没有意义的。  
因此，同样作为王者的埃及法老抬起下颚，金眸闪着光芒。“余回应你的召唤，是因为你有求于余。你期许余带来胜利，便要付出代价。”他看到床上的人因而板着脸，“余拒绝你的补魔，黄金的，除非你意识到补魔的意义。”  
“我是御主，别忘了。服从我才是你现身在乌鲁克的意义。”吉尔伽美什收起那副慵懒的模样，金饰由于他的动作发出清脆的响声，若是拉美斯愿意，它们将是床第间最助兴的音乐。“我认可你，便是你的荣誉。奥兹曼迪亚斯，你还有什么不满的。”   
法老转头便离开了。

与其是梦，说是回忆更加准确。  
奥兹曼梦到来自地中海的新娘，那是母亲故国的示好礼物。少女拥有一头宛如金子般闪耀的秀发，体态丰满，身姿妙曼，乳白色的皮肤在颇具特色的服饰下若隐若现。小腿系上的铃铛随着轻巧的步伐细细作响，带着优雅与羞敛，来到法老的面前。  
少女还不会说他们的语言，咬字发音间总带上不着调的味道。迪亚斯却不讨厌，反而觉着可爱的很，床上被欺负过了还会崩出几句他听不懂的语言来。  
但美人的性子远不及皇后们那样智慧沉着，她心高气傲，持宠而娇。即便远嫁到尼罗河也没有褪去原本泼辣的少女心性。只是过了几年，便被告知美人在一次远郊时，被野兽叼走了。  
令奥兹曼痴迷爱慕的女郎有许多。他也不明白时隔多年的旖梦居然是那位流星般一闪即逝的少女，甚至醒过来的恍惚间，臂膀上仿佛残留着独属于地中海的香料。  
启明星在东方亮起时，奥兹曼走出宫殿，面前是上百名听命于他的士兵，身后则是坐在王座上的男人。  
吉尔伽美什看起来依然怒气未消，眉头微蹙，一副不耐烦的模样。奥兹曼没由来想起梦里的新娘，她的发色与吉尔伽美什如出一辙、皮质细腻，甚至某种咄咄逼人的性格也颇为相似，但这赤红的宛如业火般的双眸怕是无人能与之媲美的了。  
“但观余之伟业，然后俯首吧。”披着晨光的男人说完便迈步朝前走去，肃静的主殿传来金饰碰撞的声响，随即是神官的祝福：“祝您武运昌隆。”

“你在苦恼。”魔术师在王座下探头，笑了笑，“是什么困扰着你？”  
吉尔伽美什将注意力重新放在面前的泥板上，继而对西杜丽阐述下一个判决。眉间的褶皱更深了些，被看穿而带来的踌躇感很微妙。作为能力非凡同时又是梦魔混血的高阶魔术师，梅林能够为己所用实属是一件值得庆幸的事，但不妨碍梅林总喜欢自作主张地摆出一副独立于世的态度，这可能来自于长久驻在阿瓦隆观察人类而带来的习惯。毕竟同为守护人理的冠位资格者，吉尔伽美什希望他能多把精力投入到有意义的地方。  
“你担心rider。”  
王座上的男人轻轻叹了口气，思索该如何缝住英灵的嘴，紧接着便觉得其实毫无意义还不如去阿瓦隆把人灭了更为实在之后，索性全盘推出来得自在：“你觉得你状态如何？”  
“不坏，精神抖擞。”魔法师举起手臂，拍拍自己的肱二头肌。转而紫色眼眸一转，“你是不是觉得哪里不舒服？”  
吉尔伽美什没有正面回答，自太阳的出征已经过去一周，虽然不时能收到战况仍算稳定的报告，但他在奥兹曼出征之前提出补魔不是不无道理的。日夜操劳使得他脑袋困顿，这副身体最终如何收场吉尔伽美什也不是没有预料到，既然梅林没有感到异样，那其他英灵大概也是稳定的。  
“我建议你去休息，吉尔伽美什王。”梅林劝诫道，“你担心我们的灵基状态，说明你也意识到御主对于从者的重要性。”  
见魔术师提出，作为神官也赶紧附议：“魔法师所言其是，您已经不休不眠工作连续两日了。”  
“存亡之际，怎能怠慢！”吉尔伽美什愠怒地站起来。话虽如此，却在站身时不经意踉跄了一下。  
“恕我无礼。”刹那间，梅林魔杖一挥，吉尔伽美什便昏睡过去。稳稳接住沉睡中的人，梅林朝西杜丽示意，“我会让王休息半日，期间的事务劳烦神官处理了。如有要事，请来寝宫找我们。”  
对于一系列的变故，西杜丽难免有些慌乱。但她很快反应过来，朝梅林点点头，并麻利地先处理一些无足轻重的小事。

作为一介梦魔混血，让人瞬间沉睡是件十分轻而易举的事。尽管对象是拥有预知能力的吉尔伽美什，他也能使对方猝不及防。怀里的人意外地轻巧，在阿瓦隆观察人类的时候，梅林见到过身为弓阶英灵的吉尔伽美什，他在战场上也如一位王者，傲视敌人，充满力量感的身躯站在他的宝库面前，气势如虹，战无不胜。历史里的英雄史诗都是为他而谱。  
但吉尔伽美什的梦尝起来是苦的。  
原以为这位心高气傲、坐拥世间所有宝物的男人所制造出来的梦境要么是神圣、不可侵犯的，要么便是孤傲、不可一世的。不想，当梦魔好奇地伸出触角去品尝吉尔伽美什的梦时，辛辣的苦涩顿时麻了他的味觉。接着他便窥视到一场雷电交加的雨夜，一次艰难跋涉、结果却荒唐的旅行。这个被众神宠爱的男人偏要去守护人理，偏要为了一己私欲去对抗命运。  
尽管苦涩，但由于御主强大的魔力回路与身体素质使得梦魔一旦尝到了这股滋味便立即变得贪婪起来。  
吉尔伽美什在床褥里睡得很不踏实。  
梅林能感觉到对方的意识在梦境里挣扎，这是非自然睡眠引起的必然结果。梦魔试着去安抚他，吉尔伽美什的意识却像一只猫那般张牙舞爪。  
“哎呀哎呀。”梅林苦笑着为即便睡着也是眉头紧皱的人盖好被子，“如果意识也不能好好休息的话，醒来之后也很难集中精神的。”  
于是梅林俯身，献上具有魔法的一吻——本意该是如此——梦魔却尝到从御主嘴角偷偷溢出来的魔力，甘甜且充沛的力量直面迎来，惹得英灵食髓知味般令一个浅尝即止的吻染上暧昧的味道。  
不出一会，床上的人的睡颜逐渐趋于平静。

逐日严峻的形势令吉尔伽美什王不得不孤注一掷——比起按兵不动不如主动出击。奥兹曼迪亚斯知道乌鲁克王留了一手，那支来自更遥远的未来的小队伍并非虚有其表。  
但无论其他人的任务到底如何，此次由奥兹曼带领的百人军出征是乌鲁克的正面反击。  
据闻三女神之一戈尔工的巢穴就在北边的山岳底下，所以，这是一次试探。  
所以吉尔伽美什提出的补魔邀请并不是没有意义的——可能他早就预料到——毕竟仅仅是一次收复北部的一个小镇，怎会用得上一百号人？奥兹曼迪亚斯神色冷峻，经过一场恶战他有些体力不支，毕竟这个半途杀出一个绿色头发的人看起来并不如外表那般柔弱。  
“早知道黄金的如此盘算，余当初不如补个够。”男人嗤笑着说出并非心之所想的话，但那晚吉尔伽美什赤裸半身的模样又着实窜进脑子里。  
金固举起天之锁，浑身血迹斑斑，“放弃挣扎吧，你们已经时日无多，你不过是被牵扯进来的英灵，为何做到如此地步。”  
“不过是寄生的虫豸，你没有资格得到余的回答。”  
金固恼怒地拧着眉，直觉告诉他面前的这个人散发着某些与吉尔伽美什很相似的气质，躯体即使有一丝迟疑，但下一刻又俯冲过去。  
直到金固体力不支而不能够持续战斗，直到士兵们死伤无数而无法支持奥兹曼突入戈尔工的巢穴，这场战斗才算是到此为止。  
至少人类不至于无功而返，北方的小镇重新获得了安全与自由。但也让他们意识到这场反击战才算是真正开始。  
当奥兹曼回到宫殿时已经黄昏，乌鲁克的火烧云与埃及相比各有各的滋味，虽不如金色神殿那般庄严肃穆但特有的美索不达米亚建筑更有别具一格的体验。于启明时出征，于长庚时凯旋，仿佛他离开不过只是一日。  
那个人现在又在做什么呢？  
法老不禁想道。

整个城都在为他们的胜利欢呼。  
王座上的人却不知所踪。  
“怎么回事？”奥兹曼有些不满，他得不到一位王者凯旋该有的敬重。  
“祝贺您，为乌鲁克带来胜利。”神官朝他行礼。  
“黄金的去哪了？”身为英灵按道理可以感知到御主所在之处，但吉尔伽美什的魔力几乎嗅不到。  
“王去午休了，尚未醒来。”西杜丽解释道，接着告诉奥兹曼，吉尔伽美什近日身体状况欠佳不得不采取强硬点的手段入睡。  
“罢了。余去找他。”  
西杜丽看起来欲言又止，但最终还是毕恭毕敬地目送法老离开。  
王的寝宫在宫殿深处，这里采光恰到好处，能将夕阳晨光一并纳入其中。夏夜的晚风拂过撩起床边的幔帐，让里面的景色看起来虚无缥缈，又像是故意令人看得不够真切却偏要让你窥视一些，惹得你前去掀开这层恼人的轻纱。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯这么做了，却看到了意料之外的景色。  
“你不该在这里。”金色的瞳孔此时充满了纯粹敌意，他无法忽视吉尔伽美什在梅林怀里熟睡的模样，但两人未过近了些。  
“这是王的准许，他要依靠我的力量才能补充正常睡眠。”魔术师笑眯眯地比了个小声的手势。   
到这里奥兹曼才察觉到两人之间的魔力波动，梦魔通过让吉尔伽美什进入睡眠并保存他的魔力——这是对的，但是梅林的灵基状态显然要好于其他人……“你补魔了。”奥兹曼后知后觉发现自己说出来的话带着醋味儿般咄咄逼人。  
床上的人挑了挑眉，“不是很正常的事情吗？你我都是英灵，会遇上很多万一。”梅林在轻轻地梳理吉尔伽美什的发尾，它们由于睡姿问题被压得不像样。“rider这才凯旋归来，必定累坏了吧。不如你先去静养一下，等王醒了我再来叫你？”  
奥兹曼冷哼了一声，胆敢去遣开一位王也就这位不知天高地厚的魔法师才会做出来的事了。于是他脱得只剩下内衬上了床，将吉尔伽美什搂到自己怀里，理直气壮地：“王只会睡在王的寝宫里。”  
睡眠已经处于即将苏醒的阶段，被人这么一勒一抱，吉尔伽美什蠕动着睁开眼：“谁胆敢打扰王的睡眠。”尽管恢复清醒只需一瞬，但微弱的鼻音还是出卖了王的威严。他在奥兹曼的怀里回过头：“噢？太阳的。我以为你们到明早才归来。”毕竟从乌鲁克到北部小镇的路程并不短。  
奥兹曼只是沉默着看他，见事情不大对劲，吉尔伽美什问道：“发生了什么状况？”他想从床上撑起身子来，但对方没让他如愿。  
“黄金的。”吉尔伽美什沉着嗓音。  
“余乏了。”奥兹曼拽住怀里的人调整姿势，让自己的脸卡在对方的脖颈处，“其余事情明日再谈。”  
“喂!”  
“caster。”  
“是、是。”梅林明白奥兹曼的意思，梦魔把手抚在男人的发间——  
“你们竟敢…!”困意席卷而来，吉尔伽美什嗅到一丝独属于阳光的气味，带着长途跋涉时沾上的泥土、青草，不难想象旅者如何怀着想要回到归处的迫切。  
呼在脖子处的气息惹得他有些痒，朦胧间吉尔伽美什往后挣了一下，发现自己被禁锢住后，索性闭上眼。  
一夜无梦。

乌鲁克以南一公里开外有一片小绿洲。由于藏在不知名的沙丘背坡，背着光，这里的草木生长甚是葱郁。在树木簇拥着的正中间还有一口泉，泉连着地下河，所以常年清凉得很。很久很久以前吉尔伽美什就发现了这里，当时年幼的他甚至将这片绿洲称作御花园。  
记忆中那位高大的男人让自己坐在他的手臂上，笑着允诺：“任何不经允许靠近这里的人都会被神降与责罚，这里独属于你，吉尔。”  
“这里生长的瓜果都十分多汁，是个很完美的避暑胜地。”吉尔伽美什这么说道，朝不远处的男人抛去一个果子。“我想你的国度绝对没有此等鲜美的食物。记得要把籽吐掉。”  
奥兹曼不置可否，学着吉尔伽美什掰开果实，里面的每一颗果肉都如红宝石那般晶莹剔透，他啃了一口，溢出的汁水迫不及待地在口腔里爆炸，果肉清脆有嚼劲，甜蜜的汁水安抚了被暑气燥得发干的喉咙。  
“味道确实不错。”奥兹曼不吝啬赞美，抬手抹掉沾在嘴角的汁水。“如有机会，余想给你尝尝我们特质的葡萄酒，乌鲁克的酒只烈不够甜。”  
“哼，你大可以不喝。”吉尔伽美什没好气地将手里瓜皮往边上一扔，走到泉边洗手。  
“那可不行，没了酒就没了兴致了。”奥兹曼脱掉身上所有的衣物，走进水里，“王没有兴致，还怎么谈称霸天下？”  
吉尔伽美什被这番言论都笑了，“好大的口气。”  
这是战事繁忙的时代中少有的闲暇时间，北部的战乱刚被平定，藤丸立香正从密林带回来好消息，今后的计划也得等到所有人聚齐才能从长计议，当下就是个不错的·——  
“哗——”被人迎面泼了一把水，吉尔伽美什猛地回过神来。  
金发都被水淋得乱糟糟的，王者形象尽失，始作俑者在水里大笑：“与余戏水还不够吸引你的注意力么？”  
吉尔伽美什青筋暴起，三下五除二地脱光衣服跳进水里，“找死。”  
互相泼水不过是做做样子，吉尔伽美什不屑于此，他箭一般游过去想用拳头往对方脸上挥。不过在水里本身就不利索，奥兹曼灵活地侧过身，让对方随惯性扑到自己怀里——  
肉体赤裸相撞的触感很微妙，水下的两双腿不经意交错在一起，侧腹与胸膛相抵，明明是冰凉的泉水却叫两人更加燥热了。  
见环住自己的人丝毫没有放手的趋势，吉尔伽美什嗤笑道：“怎么，即便是你也抵抗王的魅力？”他是故意这么说的，想要试图激怒对方好打破这个窘迫的处境。若在几年前吉尔伽美什绝对拥有更强的力量去与其斗争，但现在不一样了……而且没有意义。  
不想奥兹曼丝毫没有发怒，反而凑近耳边悄声道：“欲乃王之本能。这没什么好丢脸的。”  
“放肆…呜！”吉尔伽美什转过头，继而被衔住了嘴巴。  
这不是一个温柔的吻，它就像是一股炙热的疾风，卷着沙砾与能够划破皮肤的空气气势冲冲地迎面袭来，使得他不得不却承受这猝不及防的充满侵略性的欲望。但吉尔伽美什不会甘愿仅是被动地承受，在喘息间，他咬住奥兹曼的唇瓣，像猛兽去挑逗食物般轻轻撕扯，直到对方的舌头再次伸进来。  
肢体相贴，呼吸交缠……  
让这个吻结束的契机是一场突如其来的雨。  
他们在暴雨中大口喘气，偌大的雨滴也阻止不了彼此热烈的视线。红瞳与金眸交织在一起，像是世界上最纯粹的宝石碰撞在一起，搅上了绮丽迷人的色彩。  
吉尔伽美什想要从奥兹曼迪亚斯身上讨得一个解释，但这只是转瞬即逝的念头。有着麦色肤色的男人看起来欲言又止，吉尔伽美什决定回以同样像一股热风的吻。

奥兹曼迪亚斯又做了一场梦。  
他竟真的梦到吉尔伽美什来到他的王国，他们一同在宫殿里畅饮这里特质的葡萄酒，听这个金闪闪的人赞美他的酒、他的神殿、他的国度……看埃及的落日映入这对红宝石般的眼睛里，然后他们带着畅快淋漓的醉意，在太阳神也窥视不到夜色里接吻，在一颗颗燃烧的流星下相拥。  
然而他在一片旖旎的春色里惊醒——这个梦境真实的可怕，还带着让人忍不住想去留念的柔软；奥兹曼摇晃脑袋，试图拼凑昨天的记忆碎片：绿洲、暴雨、跟吉尔伽美什一次又一次的欢爱……所以他们现在应该是在绿洲里唯一可供遮阳避雨的亭子里。但目及所到之处都没能发现另一个人的踪影。  
奥兹曼尝试用主从间的魔力波动去感知对方，明明补魔之后他们的联系会更加密切……  
吉尔伽美什似乎总有办法在他的面前轻而易举地消失不见。  
拉美西斯泄了口气，往后倒去。一边全力无视自己已然勃起的下身，一边又忍不住嗅被褥间属于另一个人的气味。


End file.
